


【路人黑】X-offender

by Osten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Chains, Fantasy Sex, M/M, POV Second Person, Rough Sex, high-heeled shoes, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osten/pseuds/Osten
Summary: BGM- X-Offender Blur





	【路人黑】X-offender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+Muse).



> BGM- X-Offender Blur

你看着铁灰色房间里的双手被沉重镣铐拴死的人，觉得事情偏离了应有的轨道。

这应当是一个梦，或者幻想，但又真实地匪夷所思。你搞不清他具体的性质。那灰色基调的房间里空无一物，无聊得很，只在布了些锈迹的墙面上用重影般橙色蓝色红色的色彩刷了巨大的广告体字迹。

被锁死在房间正中的人岔着腿，屈起一边的膝盖这样坐着，据说是睡乱的头发依然顽固地翘着。像是往常一样，他着装随意，穿着那套红色T-恤加黑色运动短裤。然而那双大红色细高跟却让你感到呼吸有些艰难，它们套在那双长腿的末端，强行勾勒出足弓绷紧的弧线。男人的脚并不那样适合高跟鞋，但那违和感是如此瞩目，以至于，你目光迟疑地躲闪，却还是牢牢粘附在上面。

为了摆脱这种凝胶般的窒息感，你慢慢走近他，在他身前跪下，右腿跪在他的双膝之间。他嘴上笑容的幅度似乎变得更大，像是某种轻蔑的嘲笑。你感到些许烦躁，不愿意去看那双短眉与偏棕的细窄瞳孔，也不想去确认那挑起的眼角里是否带着的任何情感。

忽然之间，你希望他笑不出来。

于是你就这么做了。

T-恤是圆领的，毫不顾忌地露出颈部过渡到肩部曲线和锁骨。在靠近之后，你被高跟鞋吸引的注意力终于得以分散，注意到了更上方的颈部曲线隐没在皮质项圈之下。你无意解开它，只是张口在颈肩处咬上去，在脆弱的线条处刻上淤血的痕迹，手则粗暴地扯下黑色运动裤，但小心地留下了那双贴合着足踝的红色细高跟。

现在那双长腿无遮无拦了，你心里暗自窃喜，用右手将它们拨得更开，以至于岔开到一个一览无遗的角度。很奇怪的，他没有反抗，只是任凭这个动作进行下去。你此时仍埋着头在锁骨处转悠，抬起头的时候瞥到一眼他翘起的嘴角，看上去他好像试图说些什么。但你并不想听，只是将本环在背后以作支撑的左手收回来，捂住他的嘴借力将他按倒在地。然后你注意到刚刚无暇注意的大腿内侧——那里布满红色的齿痕和淤青，如同被谁狠狠玩弄过那样。

在一瞬间，你似乎理解了他眼里浓重的嘲讽意味。一种欺骗的感觉涌了上来，然后是愤怒，你当然明白它们是无理的，但是在这个房间里你也明白自己并不用刻意抑制什么。

于是你恶意地将手指放进他的唇齿之间搅合起来。这样他就没法好好吞咽，涎水从嘴角溢出来，包括你将手指抽出的时候，已经沾满了水迹。

你对他笑了一下，然后猝不及防地，粗暴地，又在意料之内的，两根手指搅进他的后穴。滞涩的感觉在拼命阻止你的动作，你猜他感到疼痛和不适，因为他脸上那种笑容已经渐渐挂不住，取而代之皱起了眉头。此时的表情非常美妙，笑容还没能完全消失，疼痛却先攀了上来，在交界处产生了一种无可奈何的挣扎。你为这变化感到高兴，然而还差了些什么。

开拓的痛苦持续了一段时间。这种痛苦其实是无意义的，因为光靠唾液完成润滑是不现实的事情，这只是你无聊的恶趣味。你没必要让两个人都受太大的罪，但套子看起来就着实没什么必要了。于是你打开了从一开始（或许是中间出现的？谁记得。）就摆在旁边的润滑剂，浪费似的倒下了将近半瓶，粘粘糊糊地顺着手指滑落。又滴落到他的腿上流下去。

有了润滑剂的辅助开拓速度明显变快了，到最后你已经有些不耐烦，却只能耐着性子做完。然后迫不及待地进到里面。虽然是个身材相当结实的高个子的少年，但毕竟是吃下这样的东西自然有些受不了。不过你掐指一算，他也快要成年了。

“反正也不是第一次了，那么很快就适应了吧。”你满不在乎地说，看着他疼痛的神色心里却没那么平静。你的左手依然捂着他的嘴，因为不想听到什么话语。你知道他的确是想说些什么的，只是你完全，不想听罢了。

于是保持着这样一个压制的姿势，你快速抽动起来。皮肤摩擦在略有粗糙的地板上感到细微的疼痛却无伤大雅，后方传来的怪异的摩擦感和胀痛让他在手掌之下依然发出些许呜咽。快感的出现隐藏在疼痛之中，无可避免地也随之而来，于是那呜咽又变成了小声的模糊的呻吟。他眉头紧紧皱着，头发在地上蹭得凌乱，这一切都让你觉得除了生理上的快感之外，心理上也逐渐兴奋起来。在这频繁的抽插之中他的腿屈起，细长的鞋跟敲在地板上，并不能保持总是张得大开的状态，于是右手就得时时离开固定的位置去扳一下。每到这样的时候他就会短暂得失去固定点，被顶得有点向前，很快又被回归原职的右手揽回来。

你当然也不会忘记前列腺这种地方，在找到之后，你便时有时无地刻意去顶弄那里。有时重有时轻，有的时候干脆就擦过边缘。他当然受不了这个，包括这种一上一下的撩拨，这种直接粗暴的快感让他颤栗，甚至叫出声音。你放开了捂着他嘴的手，因为这时候他除了无意义的呻吟，估计也说不出什么富有逻辑的话语来。他被快感淹没了，下意识试图侧过脸去，你又把他的脸扳正，清晰地看到了那双总是细窄的眸子现在涣散，里面有泪水，随着眨眼源源不断地涌出。

通红的眼角，透明的生理性的泪水，紧皱的短眉，不自觉盘在你腰上的修长双腿，黑色的，比往日更加凌乱的头发。这一切都让你感到满足。同时他的手依然被厚重的镣铐锁在两旁，哪怕攥紧了铁链也无法离开。既没有办法勾住你的脖颈，也没有办法抚慰自己。你不知道这算好事还是坏事，但那挺立的小家伙可怜兮兮地吐着透明的液体，很明显是没法只靠后面得到高潮。你耳朵里传进了走进这个房间以来听到的第一个带有信息的句子，他沙哑低沉的声音里带着急切和咬牙切齿的意味，以及一点哭腔，被顶弄打断成音节的碎块：“帮……帮帮，呜，我。”

你故意停下来，说：“哦，那你求求我？”

他并不继续说话了，而是沉默下来。你感到有些无趣，却也倦于在这方面和他争执。就好心地帮个忙。

于是在一阵加快了速度的抽插和抚慰之中，他射了出来，你也是。这感觉真是爽翻了。场面一塌糊涂。有些溅在脚边，和红色的高跟鞋产生了一种对比。你捞了一点白色浊液，恶趣味地抹在他的嘴边。他的嘴唇稍微破了点，大概是他自己咬的，血乱七八糟得涂开在嘴唇上看上去有意思得很。此时他眼神失焦，短暂地失落在方才的快感之中，只是茫然地任由你折腾，并没有平时那种意气风发的样子。再仔细看一下，你发现他确实是好看得惊人，又看起来让人想要折损他。

于是你直起身子，同时也将他从地上捞起来拉进怀里。在这过程中，你无意中瞥到了之前被你忽视的墙上色彩鲜明的广告字体的喷绘。

X-OFFENDER

那字体清清楚楚地映在你眼里，由橙色，蓝色，红色的光效喷漆组成，明晃晃，交界处又偏黑，甚至有了闪烁的模糊效果。

然而你并没有特别在意。只是凑在他耳边，此时他刚刚拉回了自己的意识，正在沉重的喘息。你说：“怎么样，爽吧。”

他撇过头来，脸色有点难看，伸出舌头舔了一下染血的嘴唇，似乎还沾到了一点精液。你没看清他到底是摆出了一个怎样的表情，总之还是带着不驯服与强硬，但那种游刃有余又意气风发的感觉确实是被抹去了。你有点高兴，然而很快原本爽朗畅快的心情又一次被烦躁占据。

于是你勾起嘴角，摆出一个公式化的漂亮笑容来，然后就着环抱的姿势靠着他的耳朵说：“那既然这么爽……”

“不如再来一轮吧。”

 

-END-


End file.
